


I Want To Break Free

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bri's so gay, Drinking Games, Lots of sex-talk, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mild Emeto, New Years whoo!, Roger's a pretty boy, Sexual innuendos, drunk boys, hangovers, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: If there was one thing Brian May was all too familiar with, it was how absolutely, unmistakably, uncontrollably, undoubtedly gay he was.Brian May was very gay.Absolutely, very gay.He blamed Roger Taylor for this.~Brian May is trying to come to terms with his sexuality during New Years Eve. Roger Taylor is not helping. Neither is all the cheap alcohol Roger seems to have a plethora of.





	1. Brian May, Are You Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> **My Emetophobic Poodle series got me thinking, what if we did a Smile-era series? Not the same, of course. Brian certainly  
>  isn't emetophobic here, but it's a concept I've been playing around with. So I hope you loves enjoy :)**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

If there was one thing Brian May was all too familiar with, it was how absolutely, unmistakably, uncontrollably, undoubtedly gay he was.

Brian May was very gay.

_Absolutely, very gay._

He blamed Roger Taylor for this. Prior to meeting the blond drummer, Brian had had a long-term girlfriend and a very happy, very healthy sex life.

Needless to say, the girlfriend disappeared around the same time the new drummer showed up in his flat with Tim Staffell, ready to be part of a band that Tim was just crazy to get up and running. Granted, the band had been Brian’s idea. He was thrilled to be doing it, too. Just--

Yeah. Brian was gay. It was 1967, the new year fast approaching. Not a good time to be gay.

To make matters worse, Tim had invited the new drummer to move into the flat with them. _The two bedroom flat._

Brian had asked, the day he got that news, if Tim was going to be sharing the bedroom with Roger Taylor. This was responded to with a sharp, barking laugh. Brian was expected to be the one to share the room, unfortunately.

So, on New Years Eve, 1967, Brian May sat on his bed, his Red Special guitar in hand, a penny plucking the string absently, as he came to terms with the fact that he was a few feet away from the first attractive man he had ever found in the world. Roger was fairly silly, and extremely horny. When he wasn’t cracking jokes about women, it was because he had snuck one into the bedroom before Brian could stop him. How two people even fit in his bed, Brian would never know.

_But God, did he want to find out._

On this chilly night, however, there were no girls. It was just Roger, beating his drumsticks in the air and playing some rock solo only he could hear along to the guitar Brian was absently strumming. “Killin’ it, Bri,” he smirked, bouncing his wrists in the air. “Absolutely fucking killing it.”

“I’m not doing anything, Roger.”

Roger jumped up on the bed, still beating his sticks at the air as he bounced on the mattress. “Guitarist Brian May and drummer Roger Taylor, rocking the largest stadiums in history. The crowds go nuts. They need bodyguards to keep them safe. Nothing can protect them from the frenzy of girls just eating them up. All that wild, scandalous sex-- Picture it, Bri! We’re going to be huge!”

“Yeah. Huge.” Brian didn’t sound too thrilled.

Roger dropped back onto his butt, legs now hanging over the side of the bed, and set the drumsticks down. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“You know, you’re such a fucking buzzkill. So down in the slumps all the time. You need to loosen up.” He got up from the bed and waltzed over to the door, flamboyant as usual. Brian watched his ass as he walked away. Roger Taylor was very fine. _Very fine indeed._

A few minutes later, Roger reentered the room, two giant bottles of cheap vodka in his hands and two shot glasses hanging between his fingers. He settled down on the floor in the center of the room and patted the carpet next to him. “Come on, Bri. Let’s play a little game.”

“I’m not a fan of drinking games.”

“You’re not a fan of loosing up that tight ass of yours,” Roger smirked. “Come on, it’s New Years. It’s a time of shots and showers, let’s go.”

“If you pour any of that on me, I’ll hurt you.”

“Ok, just shots then. Either way, get your ass down on the floor and join me.”

Brian sighed, sliding to the floor and scooting across from Roger. Roger reached up and grabbed his radio, bringing it down and setting it on the side between them. The shot glasses were in the middle, along with the two bottles of vodka. “Right, so how this works,” he started, tuning into the radio and turning it down low, “is that one person will take a shot and ask the other a question. If the other person refuses to answer, he has to take a shot and get asked a second question. If he does answer, the person asking must answer as well.”

“And if the person asking doesn’t want to answer?”

“They take a double-shot, then it switches to the other person.”

“Right. Double-shot. Got it.”

Roger opened the first bottle and poured two shots. “I’ll go first. Brian May, are you a virgin?” He downed his shot.

“Easy. No.”

“No lying, either.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Right. Because astrophysicists get laid.”

“I had a girlfriend up until a few weeks ago,” Brian pointed out. He did not point out that the fact that they broke up had everything to do with Roger Taylor.

“Fine, fine,” Roger smirked, refilling his glass. “Right, you answered so I’ll state my very obvious answer: I am most definitely _not_ a virgin.”

“My turn?”

“Yes.”

Brian swirled the clear liquid around in the shot glass. He enjoyed the occasional drink, sure, but he never ventured to vodka before. He frowned down at the shot glass and sniffed it.

“Are you going to ask a question or flirt with your cup?” Roger joked.

Brian glared. “Did you have any pets growing up?” he asked, shooting back the drink. It burned his throat going down, and he gasped at the liquid fire.

“What kind of a question is that?” Roger laughed.

“The kind I asked. Answer, or drink.”

“No, I did not have any pets.”

“I had a cat.”

“What was his name?”

“Is that going to be your shot question?”

Roger tossed back his glass and shrugged. “Why not. Cat’s name?”

“Pixie. Now what do you have to answer?”

“If I’d had a pet, it would have been a dog. I’d have named him Lucky.”

“That’s such a cliche.”

“So is Pixie.”

Roger refilled both glasses. “Your question?”

Brian thought. His brain felt a little muddier. He wasn’t quite tipsy, not yet, but he was very fast approaching. He had never been good with his liquor. “What was one thing you wanted to be as an adult when you were a kid?” He downed his shot.

Roger shook his head. “You’re really bad at these questions, Bri.”

“Just answer it.”

“Fine. A dentist.”

“Oh, fitting for our band.”

“Haha. Answer up, would you.”

Brian smiled. “A vet, briefly.”

“You’d have made a good vet, I’d bet.”

“If blood didn’t bother me, yeah.”

“You’re bothered by blood?”

“Yeah. Your question?”

Roger downed his third shot with ease. “Who was the first girl you ever fucked?”

This was the way the game played out for a few more rounds. Roger asked deliberately raunchy questions, Brian answered most of them and then asked Roger milder ones. By their eighth or ninth shot, what little line of chivalry they weren’t crossing was gone.

It was Roger’s turn to ask another question. He drank his shot, giggling like a naughty schoolgirl at the question in his head. He could hardly get it out, he was laughing so hard. “Do you think I’m sexy?”

Brian froze. His heart hammered in his chest. He reached for his shot glass, which only tipped Roger into hysterical laughter. “You haven’t given up on a question yet, but you can’t answer with a yes or a no? Brian May, _am I sexy?_ It’s a simple question.”

“Yes,” Brian conceded, placing his glass back on the floor.

Roger threw his head back, laughing even louder. He was very clearly drunk. They both were. “I knew it! Oh, I fucking _knew_ it.”

“Knew what?”

Roger rolled over onto his side, smirking. “You’re gay!”

“Oh, fuck off!”

“No, but no,” Roger wheezed. “It’s been so obvious!”

“What about you? You never answered a question back?”

“What do you want me to answer?”

“Am I sexy?”

Roger was still giggling. “Absolutely, Bri.”

“And you called me gay,” Brian chuckled.

“Maybe we’re both gay.”

Brian downed his shot and rolled onto his stomach, pushing the bottles out of the way. The first one was empty now. “Are you gay, Roger Taylor?”

Roger was _still_ giggling. It sounded like he was never going to stop. “You’ve seen the girls I bring back here,” he pointed out.

“Could be a cover-up,” Brian laughed.

Roger smirked. “Maybe.” He grabbed his glass and downed it. “Maybe not. Next question?”

“Oh, that’s bullshit! You made me answer mine!”

“I didn’t make you do anything, and besides, it’s too late. I already drank it.” Clumsily, he opened the second bottle and poured another shot. “Ask away, then.”

“Which one is it, maybe or maybe not?”

“Huh?”

“Are you gay, or are you not gay?”

“You can’t do that!”

“Sure I can,” Brian laughed. “It’s a different question, Rog.”

Roger huffed. “Fine, if that’s the way you wanna play. I’m _bi_. Not the same as gay.”

“Aha!”

“Don’t get so cocky, Mr. May. You have to answer it too.”

Brian moved to take his shot, but Roger pulled the glass away. “Ah-ah. Let’s have the answer, then. _Brian May, are you gay?_ ”

“Fine. Yes.”

“Fantastic.”

“Why is that fantastic?”

“Because,” Roger laughed, “I can do this!” He lurched forward and took Brian’s face up into his hands, pulling it forward. He forced his lips to Brian’s, giving the astrophysicist a sloppy, drunken kiss. He pulled himself up, bringing Brian with him, until they were sitting, with Roger in Brian’s lap and Brian nearly on the floor once more, their mouths moving feverishly. Roger poked his tongue between Brian’s lips, pulled it away, and then proceeded to do it once more.

Brian pulled back. “What’re you doing?” he asked, speech slightly slurred from alcohol and shock.

“You’re gay,” Roger answered, “and you said you find me sexy. It’s been so _fucking_ long since I’ve found a man who finds me sexy.”

Brian glanced at the door. “Tim’s home,” he stated.

Roger shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” He bit down on Brian’s lip, trailing past the mouth and down Brian’s chin and neck. He followed the base of Brian’s neck, leaving soft bites over the other man’s collarbone. Those would bruise, Brian already knew. Roger returned to the lips, rubbing his fingers harshly against Brian’s scalp and through his curls. He pushed back until Brian fell against the floor, their feet entangling each other. The opened vodka bottle thudded against the carpet, spilling.

“Fuck,” Brian stated around Roger’s mouth. He didn’t move, though.

Roger mumbled, “We’ll get it later.” He traced his fingertips down Brian’s face and neck, teasingly pulling at Brian’s shirt. He slid his hands under the fabric and stroked the man’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Brian moaned, and this time, he meant it about Roger. Roger knew it, too.


	2. You did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goooooooooooooooood morning, Brian!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. Here's the second half of this lovely fic ;) If you have any suggestions, drop them below. I'm going to need some ideas for more Maylor soon!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

When Brian woke up that morning, he was aware of two things. First, his head was killing him. Second, he was in Roger’s bed. In his underwear. With a very fuzzy memory of making out on the floor.

_Oh dear God._

“Rise and shine, beauty Bri!” Roger chirped, entered the bedroom. He was wearing a pair of black tights with a scarf tied around the waist, and no shirt, making Brian blush.

“Don’t shout,” he moaned, folding his arm over his eyes. “And hit the lights.”

“Sorry. Hey, you know what’s _really_ good for a hangover?”

“Do I want to?”

Roger smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn’t turn off the lights, which made it all too easy for Brian to see fresh droplets of water sliding down Roger’s skin. He must have taken a shower. “Lots of really greasy food.”

Brian cupped his hand to his mouth. “Fuck off.”

“No, I’m serious,” Roger laughed. “Ever gone out to a cheap diner after a night at the pubs? Best cure, I swear.”

Brian kicked him in the back.

“Hey, ow!”

“Shut up. You’re making my headache worse.”

Roger fell against the bed with a sigh, trapping Brian against the wall. “Ok, ok. Want to know a real cure for hangovers?”

“I already know one. Water.”

“Better than water.”

“What?” Brian sounded weary.

Roger rolled over onto his side, leaning in. “Cuddling with your boyfriend,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Brian and kissing the longer man’s nose. “Surefire cure, every time. Guaranteed.” 

“Is that what I am?”

“My boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I don’t know. I’m not really sure what happened last night.”

Roger giggled. “You don’t know? You can’t feel it right now?”

“Feel what?”

“Oh nothing.”

“Hey, no,” Brian sat up. “What do you know?”

“That I bleached your ass with vodka and gave you the best damn time of your life.”

“You did _what?_ ”

“Hey, you wanted it,” Roger said defensively, holding his hands up in the air. “You didn’t like the idea of going dry.”

“You did _what?_ ” Brian repeated, wincing as his tone aggravated his throbbing head.

Roger pulled him back down, burying his head into Brian’s neck and murmuring around a mouthful of Brian’s skin, “You were enjoying it, Bri. Don’t worry about it.”

_One more time._ “You did _what?_ ”

“Oh relax, would you? That wasn’t the worst part of last night.”

Brian groaned. “Do I even want to know the rest?”

“Probably not,” Roger grinned. “But I’m going to tell you.”

“Of course you are.”

Roger scooted down on the bed so that his feet were level with Brian’s and began to rub his cool skin against the other man’s. As he played half-assed footsy, he chuckled, “You know how the night ended?”

“No--”

“You puked in my pillowcase.”

“Fantastic. I’m sorry. I’ll get you a new one.” He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. So much for a chance with Roger.

“Don’t worry about it,” Roger responded, nabbing another quick kiss. “I shouldn’t have kept giving you shots. It’s not like you’ve had the practice I’ve had.”

Brian shifted closer to Roger, snuggling up into the other man. He rested his head on the blond’s shoulder, turning his eyes down so that they were concealed from the light. Roger wrapped his arm around Brian, squeezing him closer. He combed his fingers through Brian’s tight curls and kissed Brian’s forehead. “How’s your head?”

“I want to die.”

“Welcome to Uni.”

“Fuck you.”

“You already did.”

“Shut up.”

Roger smirked. “You should try a hot shower later. Might make you feel better.”

“You’re just full of hangover wisdom, aren’t you?”

“I’ve had them daily since I was fourteen.”

“You were getting drunk at fourteen?”

“You weren’t?”

“No.”

Roger brought his hand down to Brian’s side and rubbed up and down. He rested his chin over Brian’s head, letting his neck serve as the creator of Brian’s much-needed darkness. “I meant what I said, though.”

“About the pillowcase?” His voice came out slightly garbled, having been mumbled around Roger’s neck.

Roger couldn’t stop the laugh from coming out. “Well, yeah, that. But also, that-- if you’re okay with it-- I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

Brian lifted his head so that he could look into Roger’s eyes. They were earnest, real. “Even after what happened to the pillow?”

“Christ, Bri! Enough with the damn pillow,” Roger said, smiling. “Yes. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good. Come here.”

Roger pulled Brian back down to him, bringing him into a soft and tender kiss. When he pulled away, he teased, “You really need to shower. And brush your teeth.”

“Fuck you.”

“We’ve been over this. But if you wanna go again, there’s still a bit of vodka left in the second bottle.”

Brian moved to stand. “Shut up,” he laughed, rising to his feet.

“Where you going?”

“To shower.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.”

“But what about my cuddles?” Roger whined.

Brian waved him off, fighting off the urge to giggle. “You’ll get them after the shower.”

“Promise?” Roger pleaded, batting his eyelashes.

“Promise.”

“Good. I’ll be waiting.”

Brian beamed to himself as he left the room. He was gay, in 1968. Maybe not the best to time be gay, but he already had a boyfriend. Maybe things would go well, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for reading dears! Remember to comment and kudos! ♥ And if there's any Maylor you'd like to see, feel free to ask. I really don't bite.**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

**Author's Note:**

> **Oh, wow! Who'd have thought sex-crazy Roger Taylor would go that way? I wonder how the morning's going to go, don't you loves?**   
>  **The drinking game they played was an idea found here: https://medium.com/@scutterman/get-to-know-you-drinking-game-d3d0449f13eb**   
>  **I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and remember: Comments and Kudos fuel Kato ;)**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
